


Hearts of Magic: The Awakening

by GoldenTurboKeyblade



Series: Hearts of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hogwarts, Keyblade, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTurboKeyblade/pseuds/GoldenTurboKeyblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a wish on a shooting star to find a friend. What will happen when Sora answers the call? What does Harry do about this mysterious Keyblade he is given? Will Harry find someone to love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wish Come True

AN: Welcome to Hearts of Magic. This is a slash crossover of Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts. So, first off: Welcome to 2017! After much thought, I have decided to go back through and fix all errors unspotted before. I have added, removed, and fixed the story. I wanna apologize for the long wait for Chapter 11. I am still in my writer's block and unable to get it on to page. This was originally started in May of 2015, with Silverwind as my first beta and SleepyMagnaHead as my second beta.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts in any way , shape , or form. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. respectfully. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney respectfully. I am just a fan of them.

Warning: This is a SLASH story (meaning Male / Male relationship.) If you don't like , LEAVE! I will NOT take any hate or I WILL BAN YOU!

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were just about as normal as you can get, thank you. They lived in a house on Privet Drive in Surrey with their son, Dudley. However, they have a very dark secret. Hidden beneath the staircase is the small figure of Harry James Potter. Harry was left on the doorstep of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley on the night of Halloween when his parents were murdered. The Dursleys treated Harry poorly, giving him little food and clothes that did not fit. Harry did not know much about his parents except they were 'killed in a car crash' as he was told by Vernon and Petunia several times. He did not know his name until he went to school, always going by 'Boy' or 'Freak' at home. The Dursleys would give him several chores to do, make him do the cooking, and then send him to bed with very little food. Harry could not make any friends at school because his cousin would chase them away. Everyone was scared of Big D and his gang, whose favorite sport was 'Harry Hunting'. His uncle and aunt would remind him that 'freaks' like him do not deserve friends or anything in life that is good. Therefore, Harry lay on his bed under the stairs wearing larger than normal clothing and glasses held together by a thin strip of tape. Harry sighed and opened the door quietly. He walked out into the garden and looked up to the sky. There were several shooting stars zooming throughout the night sky. Harry smiled and closed his eyes to make a wish. 'I wish I had a friend… Someone who would like me, care for me, treat me right. Please let me have a friend' Unknown to Harry, his wish was about to come true thanks to a kid from Destiny Islands.

-SCENE CHANGE-

On Destiny Islands, Sora laid down on the beach. The sky was clear and the ocean calm tonight. Sora Hikari lived on the big island of the chain of islands known as Destiny Islands with his friends, Riku and Kairi. Together, all three would row across the bay to the smallest island of the chain to what they called their 'play island'. The weatherman had forecast a clear view for the upcoming meteor shower and the friends had rowed over to sleep on the beach to watch the show. Riku was busy making a fire while Kairi watched him, wanting to help. Sora watched the stars blink and twinkle like diamonds as he waited.

Kairi walked over and dropped some sticks near Sora's head. "Sora, you lazy bum. Help me gather some wood for the fire." Kairi giggled at Sora as he sat up, rubbing his back. He gathered the wood she had dropped and walked over to the fire. Kairi followed closely behind with some more wood she had gathered earlier. Riku poked the fire, making sure it would stay lit for the night, before he added another log. "Place those over there and then catch some fish. I will cook dinner," Riku commanded. Sora and Kairi placed their piles by Riku and left to catch some fish in the ocean.

As Riku stroked the fire again, Sora sent his reel into the water and waited for a nibble. Kairi had left to go gather some berries. They both returned with a bag full of fish and another bag full of berries after about 10 minutes and gave them both to Riku. Riku had just started to cook when Kairi gasped and pointed to the sky. "The meteor shower is starting," she said as she watched with awe. Sora glanced up to the sky, watching the shooting stars fly through the night. He suddenly felt someone calling to him so he glanced around, looking for the voice. He glanced back up to the night sky where one of the stars was shining brighter than the others did, calling him. He closed his eyes to hear what the voice was saying. 'Please let me have a friend' said a small voice. Sora snapped his eyes open and wondered whom the voice belonged to. He glanced at his friends, who were watching the meteor shower as the fish cooked. Sora turned back to the stars and closed his eyes, "I wish I could help whoever needs it…" Unknown to him, his wish would be granted that night.

-End of Chapter 1-

Publsihed: May 28, 2015

First Beta (Silverwind) edit: 6/18/2015

Second Beta (MagnaSleepyHead) edit: 6/26/2015

Third edit : 8/27/2015

Redo: 1/28/2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning of the renewal of Hearts of Magic. by the time it is finished, Chapter 11 will hopefully be read and up! Happy Reading!


	2. A Dive into the Heart, Part 1

AN: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Hearts of Magic. As explained last chapter, for the next few days I will be revamping the story and fixing all errors. This all leads up to my release of Chapter 11 once I get out of writers block. First a thank you to my first beta (Silverwind the Albino Dragon) and my second and MAIN beta (MangaSleepyHead). Now my disclaimers:

\- I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters. These belong rightfully to the Queen, JK Rowling. And of course, Warner Brothers.

-I dont own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. These belong rightfully to Squire Enix and Disney company.

-See Chapter 1 for warnings.

Harry felt like he was falling into nothingness. He slowly opened his eyes and saw darkness surrounding him until a bright flash of light blinded him. The light faded as he could see an ocean and beach below him. He gasped in complete fear, as he did not know how to swim. Harry hit the water with a loud splash and continued down into the darkness. His descent finally began to slow down as he landed on something solid. Harry glanced right and left, but saw nothing but darkness. As he took a step, a bright light appeared and enlarged as several doves flew away from where he stepped. As soon as the doves vanished, he saw that he was on a platform with a beautiful woman in a yellow dress, surrounded by seven small men and several animals. The woman held a red apple with a bite taken out of it in one hand. Harry gasped in awe at the beautiful picture below his feet when suddenly a deep voice called out.

"Welcome young child. I have brought you here to open the door." The voice said softly. Harry gasped in fear and looked for the voice. "Who are you?" Harry cried out in the darkness. "My name, child, is Salazar Slytherin. For now, it is time to choose your path. Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will give you strength… choose well." Three pedestals appeared on the platform, each holding a different weapon: A sword, a shield, and a wand. "Choose wisely, for there are no second chances". Harry walked over to the sword and read the place card. 'A sword, the weapon of the warrior, focuses on strength and avoids defense, is this path the one you seek?' Harry shook his head no and placed the sword back down. He picked up the shield and looked at its place card. 'A shield, the weapon of the guardian, focuses on defense and avoids strength, is this path the one you seek?' Harry shook his head no once again, placing the shield down. Harry went over to the last item, the wand and picked up the place card that said 'A wand, the weapon of the mystic, focuses on magic, is this path the one you seek?' Harry looked at the wand in his hand, feeling the warmth coming from it. Harry nodded yes and stepped off the pedestal with the wand in his hand. "You have chosen the path of the mystic, but what will you give up? The sword or the shield?" Harry thought about what to give up and chose the sword, as he does not like to fight. "So, you chose the path of the mystic and gave up the path of the warrior, do you wish to move on?" Harry nodded in confirmation as the pedestals shook and fell into the platform, shattering it. Harry felt his feet go out from under him and fell into darkness once again.

Harry landed softly on a second platform, this time it had a woman in a white dress, surrounded by a chariot made of pumpkin, a glass slipper, a castle, and a mouse turning into a horse. "You have gained the ability to fight." The deep voice spoke as the wand reappeared in Harry's hand. "Go on, give it a swing." Harry swung the wand and the voice chuckled. "Good… Look out!" Harry ducked as a shadow attacked him from behind. He looked at the shadow, confused but raised his wand to attack. The shadow was shaped like a human, with yellow eyes and black antennas. It moved as if it was dancing before it jumped at Harry. Harry panicked and raised his wand. In a bright light, the wand had become a key-shaped weapon. The shadow backed off as Harry stared at the new weapon. The shadow launched himself at Harry, with its claw-like fingers extended. Harry yelped and swiped upward at the shadow. As soon as Harry defeated that Shadow, more Shadows popped up from the platform, surrounding him. Harry attacked the shadows but there were more than he could handle, as the platform faded into darkness.

Harry gasped hard as he woke upon a third platform, this time it had three hearts with silhouettes of women shaded in pink. A door appeared near Harry and he walked over to open it. He sighed as the door was locked when suddenly, a barrel appeared behind him. Harry went over to the barrel and smashed it, collecting the items it had dropped. Harry next went to open a treasure chest full of potions of some sort and a type of unknown currency. Lastly, a crate appeared and Harry smashed it as well. The door glowed white and was unlocked, so Harry pushed on the doors and a bright light blinded him.

"Hold up. It is not time to open the door yet…first, I want to learn more about you." The deep voice spoke as the light faded to show a beautiful castle surrounded by a forest. Harry walked over to his left to be greeted by a man dressed in red and gold. "I am Godric Gryffindor. What is your deepest fear?" Harry thought about the question asked by Godric before answering, "My greatest fear, I guess, is being different". Godric smiled at the child before laughing, "What is so scary about being different?" Godric disappeared in a flash of red that surrounded Harry, granting him the power of healing. Harry smiled softly in peace.

Harry noticed a woman walking toward him, dressed in a blue and bronze gown. She spoke softly "My name is Rowena Ravenclaw. What do you want out of life?" Harry thought about Rowena's question before answering, "I want to explore new places with my friends." Rowena smiled and chuckled at the child, "To see new sights, huh?" She smiled before vanishing in a blue light, granting Harry the power of wisdom. Another woman appeared before him, dressed in a robe of yellow and black. "I am Helga Hufflepuff, what is most important to you?" Harry thought about Helga's question before answering, "Friendship is most important to me." Helga smiled sweetly and said, "Friends are nice and loyal, it is good that is important to you". Helga vanished in a yellow light, giving him the power of friendship. Slytherin returned to ask, "So you are scared of being different, want to see new places, and hold friendship most important. Is this what you wish?" Harry nodded as a bright light blinded him once again.

The light faded to show another platform, depicting a woman in a purplish dress holding a rose. She was surrounded by three figures of fairies and dark thorns. Harry stepped forward when another shadow appeared from the thorns, and suddenly he was surrounded by shadows. Harry attacked the shadows quickly and collected the items they dropped when a bright light appeared before him. Harry walked over to the bright light, which moved to one of the fairies on the platform. Instantly, a set of stairs appeared in front of him, leading the way to another platform. Harry ran up the staircase while protecting himself from the Shadows who attacked on either side.

He finally arrived at the final platform with a woman in yellow, surrounded by a rose above her and its petals. "The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow grows." The deep voice spoke and Harry glanced back. Suddenly, Harry jumped back in panic when his shadow came to life and started to attack by launching dark orbs from its hands at Harry. Harry started to run towards the edge when the voice spoke, "But don't be afraid and don't forget…" Harry faced the shadow as it started summoning smaller shadows from the pool of darkness surrounding it. He panted hard as he battled the shadows before turning towards the big shadow. He could tell that the big shadow was slowing down, having lost most of its health, after about 10 minutes or so. When suddenly, the wand had vanished from Harry's hand, causing Harry to panic badly. The shadow began to fall towards Harry, twitching as it went down, and Harry ran to get out of the way. Harry fell on the platform as a pool of darkness appeared beneath him as the voice spoke once more. "But don't be afraid, you hold the mightiest weapon of all." The darkness began to swallow Harry where he had landed. "So don't forget: you are the one who will open the door." The darkness swallowed Harry as Slytherin spoke, "I shall grant you a gift…, but I shall not tell you what". Harry woke up with a gasp and a very sweaty shirt. "What a weird dream… was it real?"

=To Be Continued=

First edit: 6/18/15

Second edit: 6/26/15

Third edit : 8/27/15

Revamp: 1/29/17


	3. A Dive into the Heart, Part 2

AN: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Hearts of Magic. As promised, this week is a total revamp of the story to get prep for Chapter 11! Make sure to read chapter 1 for my warnings.

Discliamer: I don't own Harry Potter, this belongs to JK Rowling & Warner Brothers. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, this belongs to Square Enix & Disney.

A bright light shone down onto Sora, calling him towards it. Sora walked towards the light and a door was revealed to him. Slowly, Sora opened the door to be swallowed by a blinding light as the door closed again. Beyond the door was a beautiful castle surrounded by a forest and a lake nearby. Sora gasped in awe at the sight and the beauty of the place. "Where am I?" He asked himself. However, a deep voice answered. 'You are in a mindscape.' Sora jumped a bit frightened and turned to see a man dressed in a robe of green and silver. 'My name is Salazar Slytherin. I have come because you have wished to help out a child in need.' Sora nodded before Salazar continued.

'This child, who is named Harry Potter, has a great load to carry. Long ago, a seer of our world made a prophecy. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' Sora shuddered at hearing the prophecy, before feeling horrible for Harry. "Is there nothing we can do about the prophecy? I don't want this child to suffer the pain of knowing that he may die." Sora asked Salazar, before he shook his head no. 'Sadly, there is nothing we can do to change it. However, you will be able to help him in a way.'

Sora glanced at Salazar before asking, "How?" Salazar chuckled and waved his hand over Sora. 'You will be able to speak to him in his heart and mind, comforting him and helping him in times of need.' He spoke before making another door appear. 'Step beyond this door to start your journey.' Sora walked over to the door and opened it. Darkness surrounded Sora as the door slammed shut behind him. He felt like he was falling back to the Earth. The wind whistled in his ear as he fell, he could sense the ocean by its sound and smell. With a great 'splash', Sora landed in the ocean and kept descending down into the darkness of the ocean.

The descent slowed down as Sora landed on something solid. He opened his eyes to glance around, seeing nothing but darkness. He took a step before a bright light blinded him, turning into doves as they flew off. The light faded before Sora could see that he was on a platform. On this platform was a sleeping princess in a yellow dress, holding a bitten apple. "So much to do, so little time…Take your time. Do not be afraid. The door is still shut." Salazar voice stated. Sora stepped forward into a light and three pedestals appeared as Salazar said, "Power sleeps within you. If you give it form…It will give you strength. Choose well." Sora glanced at the pedestals, each one held a different item. The first pedestal to his left held a sword with a place card that read, 'A sword, the weapon of the warrior, focuses on strength and avoids defense, is this path the one you seek?' Sora gasped in awe as he felt power coursing through his body and nodded yes. "Very well… which path shall you give up in return?" Salazar asked.

Sora glanced between the shield and the wand before walking over to the wand. It vanished from his hand as Salazar spoke. "You have chosen the path of the warrior and given up the path of the mystic. Is this what you wish?" Sora nodded as the pedestals shook and fell, shattering the platform beneath him. Sora fell into the darkness until he arrived at a second platform. Upon this platform was another sleeping princess, dressed in white. Behind the princess were a castle and a clock tower. Just below the princess was a glass slipper picture. Sora glanced around before the sword appeared in his hand again. "You have gained the ability to fight." Salazar said as a shadow formed behind him. "Look out!" he cried out as Sora turned and raised his sword. Sora sent the shadow away with his sword as more shadows appeared around him. The platform faded into darkness before another platform appeared beneath Sora.

Sora landed on the third platform, the pictures of three girls in hearts, where he saw a door. He walked over and noticed it was locked. As Sora was thinking, a barrel appeared, and Salazar spoke once more, "Smash this barrel". Sora shrugged and smashed the barrel easily with his sword. A crate appeared next before getting smashed once again by Sora. Salazar decided to present Sora with a treasure chest full of items, including currency and potions. Once Sora was finished stocking the items, the door shone brightly and unlocked. Sora walked over, pushed the door open, and was engulfed by a bright light.

Sora blinked as the light faded to reveal the Island where he and his friends hanged out. Sora walked over to his left to be greeted by Sophie. "What is your deepest fear?" She asked Sora. Sora wondered before answering quickly, "I am scared of being different". Sophie giggled before asking, "Is being different that scary?" Sora walked over to the next person, Tidus. Tidus looked at Sora and asked, 'What is most important to you?" Sora thought about that question before answering, "Friendship". Tidus smiled and nodded before walking off. Sora walked over to the final person who asked, "What do you want out of life?" Sora smiled and said, "I want to be strong." Wakka smiled before he said, "Be strong huh?" Salazar spoke once more, "So you value friendship, you want to be strong, and you are scared of being different. Interesting… your adventure begins at dawn." A bright light blinded Sora as he found himself upon another platform.

This platform had a woman in a purple dress, asleep, holding a red rose in her hands. Above her head was the three figures of fairies while below her sat these dark thorns. Sora stepped forward when a shadow come out of the thorns to attack him. Sora quickly drew his weapon as the shadow launched itself at him. After a few brief moments, Sora defeated the shadow, when a bright light shined down on him. Sora walked over to the light, which moved to one of the fairies. Then a staircase formed in front of him, leading to another platform. He walked up the staircase at the same time as defending himself from the constant attacks by the shadows. When he arrived at the last platform, Salazar spoke once more. "The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow grows". Sora glanced over his shoulder to see that his shadow was extremely long, before it actually came to life. Sora jumped back as the Shadow started its attack. "Don't be afraid… and don't forget…." Salazar whispered softly as Sora fought the Shadow and its minions. Sora panted hard as he defended himself against the shadows. After landing back down on the platform, the shadow shuddered and started to fall towards Sora. As the shadow fell, the sword vanished from Sora's hand. Sora cursed and ran, before reaching the edge of the platform. He turned around to watch in horror as the shadow collapsed on top of him. "But don't be afraid, "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." The darkness began to swallow Sora where he had landed. 'So don't forget: you are the one who will open the door." The darkness faded as Sora gasped and shot up from where he was laying on the beach.

Sora rubbed his head and wondered aloud, "Was that just a dream? Or was it real?" He shrugged his shoulders before lying back on the beach sand and glanced up to the sky. "Harry, wherever you are, know that I will be your friend." Sora smiled as he started to drift off into sleep. Back at Privet Drive, Harry was about to fall asleep when he felt a warm light of aura calling out to him. Harry closed his eyes and reached out to the aura, which floated into his heart. The aura then spoke to Harry in his mind, "I am Sora. Can we be friends?" Harry nodded yes, as he cried. He finally got his wish, a friend. Sora felt Harry's glee and smiled before saying, "It is okay. I am here now… nothing can harm you when I am here." Harry smiled a bit and fell asleep, exhausted. Sora whispered gentle things in Harry's ear, which caused him to smile in his sleep.

-End Chapter 3-

-Edited on 6/18/15; Redone on 6/26/2015;Edited again on 8/27/2015, revamp on 1/30/2017-  
Betaed by: SleepyMangaHead


	4. The Mysterious Letter

AN: This is the fourth chapter of my revamp for Hearts of Magic.

Please see chapter 1 for my warnings. Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respectful owners, I am just a fan.

Harry woke up to the shrill voice of his Aunt Petunia. "Wake up! Get up and get breakfast ready NOW!" She banged on the door once more as Harry stirred in his sleep. He stretched out as far as the cupboard under the stairs allowed him before grabbing his socks and shoes. After dusting the spiders out of his shoes, Harry grabbed his shirt and walked out to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. His aunt waited for him with her hands on her hips. "About time you got up freak. Make Vernon's breakfast, then you will do the garden again." The garden at Number 4 Privet Drive was the envy of the neighborhood, as Petunia would often take credit for the hard work Harry would do. Harry enjoyed gardening very much and his flowers were always the prettiest of the block. Harry nodded and said, "Yes Aunt Petunia". He scrambled up the stool and washed his hands in the sink, before placing some bacon in a pan on the oven. The other hobby that Harry enjoyed was cooking, where sadly he would be given scraps and not be allowed to taste his creations.

As Harry cooked the bacon, his cousin came down the stairs. Dudley looked like a baby hippo or a big blonde pig and was the weight of a baby killer whale. Even though the nurse at Dudley's school kept sending the reports that Dudley was beginning to outgrow his uniform, the Dursleys kept spoiling him. Same thing would happen when reports of Dudley bullying Harry or others would come home, they would just say, 'Not Dudley. He is a perfect angel.' Dudley waddled into the kitchen and sat down at the table to watch the new TV from his birthday party. Dudley was given the new TV set after breaking his old one when his favorite show was cancelled. It was placed in the extra bedroom along with the rest of his broken toys and books. Dudley glared at Harry as he cooked bacon. Harry got the plates ready, placed the bacon on the plates, and brought them to the table. Dudley stuck his foot out and waited as Harry tripped over his foot. With a loud smash and clatter, the plates of bacon landed on the table, broken. Uncle Vernon came in and yelled, "BOY!"

-Scene Change-

Sora was walking along the beach on Destiny Islands, enjoying the sunshine. His friends, Kairi and Riku, were collecting items for their boat they were building. Suddenly Sora felt a great pain in his side and he doubled over, crying out. He held his hands over his ribs where they felt like they were being broken repeatedly. Sora moaned in pain as it intensified and went from the ribs to his bottom. Sora knew that he could feel the pain that Harry felt. He closed his eyes and reached out to Harry, trying to comfort Harry during the pain.

-Scene Change-

Harry cried out as Uncle Vernon repeatedly hit his ribs, maybe breaking at least one or two in the process. This was the worst punishment his uncle has given him yet, and it was very painful. Harry muffled his cry as Uncle Vernon grabbed his belt and whipped his bottom to shreds. Tears flowed down his face when he felt someone calling his name, softly. Harry reached out with his heart and invited Sora into him. He could feel the warmth of Sora's hug and the whispers of promise. All the while, Sora would be saying bad things to Vernon as he hugged Harry. Sora was beyond angry at Vernon for treating Harry like a piece of trash. However, there was no way he could help Harry. Uncle Vernon threw Harry into the cupboard and locked the door. "No meals for a week!" He shouted as he walked away. Harry fell into a deep sleep as his magic healed the wounds. All that Sora could do now is comfort Harry in his sleep.

-One Week Later-

Harry heard his door unlock and Aunt Petunia calling out, "Get up boy. Get breakfast ready and don't trip this time!" Harry stretched out once more before dusting his clothes off again. He wandered out of his cupboard where he had this weird dream of a flying motorcycle. He decided to push the dream aside and started on breakfast again. Harry walked into the kitchen when a horrible smell caused him to gag a bit. "What is that Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, looking at the tub in the sink. "Your uniform for Stonewall," she stated as she continued to dye the uniform. Harry wrinkled his nose up as he started the bacon. Harry knew that Aunt Petunia would take Dudley's old Stonewall uniform and dye it grey for Harry. Uncle Vernon was proud the day that Dudley was accepted into Smeltings. His aunt was crying most of the day, saying that 'Her little Dudders was all grown up.' Harry shivered as he cooked.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley arrived downstairs, with Dudley wearing his Smeltings uniform already. As they entered the kitchen, they both wrinkled their noses at the smell and sat at the table. Harry finished cooking the bacon and gave Uncle Vernon his coffee without tripping this time. Harry was about to get started on his toast when the mail came through the flap on the door. Uncle Vernon looked up. "Dudley, get the mail." Dudley whined a bit while waving his stick, "Make Harry get it". Vernon turned to Harry and commanded, "Get the mail, freak". Harry spoke up, "Make Dudley get it." Vernon turned red like an apple and spoke, "Dudley, hit him with your stick." Dudley tried to hit Harry with the Smelting stick, but Harry ducked easily. He got out of his chair and walked over to the mail slot. He picked up the mail and looked through it when he noticed a strange letter. The letter was addressed to him.

'Mr. H. Potter,

The Cupboard under the Stairs,

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey'

Harry raised his eyebrows and glanced at the back of the letter. On the back was a stamp with a crest with the letter H in the middle, surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle. Around the crest were the words, 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Harry was confused to say the least. 'Who would be writing to me? Uncle Vernon said that 'freaks' like me do not get to have friends.' Harry mused about the letter as he walked into the kitchen to hand the mail to Uncle Vernon. He turned the letter over to open it when Dudley yanked it out of his hand. "Daddy, look! Harry got a letter!" Dudley shouted as he ran over to his dad and gave the letter to Vernon. "Hey! Give that back, it is mine!" Harry protested to Vernon as he turned from red to white in an instant. "Petunia, it is them... Boys, get out! GET OUT!" He pushed Harry and Dudley out of the kitchen and locked the door. The boys sat outside of the door, slightly confused before they leaned into the door to listen.

"What are we going to do Petunia?" Uncle Vernon asked his wife. Petunia glanced at the letter from Hogwarts, remembering when Lily had gotten hers not so long ago. "We just ignore it. Maybe if we don't answer, they would think that he would not want to go." Vernon glanced at the letter before he nodded and threw it in the fire. He unlocked the door to the kitchen and called out to the boys. "Boys, pack up. We are leaving in the morning." Dudley ran up to his room, but not before asking, "What did the letter say Dad?" Vernon glared at Harry before answering, "None of your business. Now, go pack!" Harry watched his uncle walk past and up the stairs mumbling something about freaks along the way. Harry sighed as he flopped down on his bed, tears in his eyes. 'Why does my family hate me?' He cried himself to sleep that night. As he slept though, his dreams were protected by Sora once more. Sora watched the memory of the letter, knowing that Harry was a wizard. He swore that he would take better care of Harry then his family. He whispered softly into Harry's ear, 'Things are about to go your way my friend.' Harry smiled in his sleep as he had another dream.

-End Chapter 4-

First edit : 6/18/15

Second edit : 6/26/15

Revamp: 1/31/17


	5. Secrets Revealed/ Night of Faith

AN: This is Chapter 5 of the Revamp for Hearts of Magic.

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts in any way , shape, or form. I am just a big fan that likes to type up stories.

Harry laid on the hard-cold ground of the little hut on the rock, listening to the thunderstorm outside. He glanced at Dudley's watch to check the time. "Only 5 minutes and I'll be 11." Harry smiled to himself, happy for the first time to have a birthday. However, this week had been hectic at the Dursleys household. It started back on the day that Harry received the mysterious letter.

-Flashback-

Harry was woken up by Uncle Vernon banging on his door, demanding that Harry get up and ready to leave soon. Harry grumbled and gathered the last of his items from his cupboard. Uncle Vernon tossed his luggage in the back without care, while gently putting Petunia and Dudley's luggage on the other side with gentle care. Vernon turned to Harry and barked, "Get in the car, NOW!" Harry got into the car as Uncle Vernon started it and pulled out of the driveway. By the time that they got to Wisteria Drive, Harry had finally finishing buckling in his seat belt.

An hour later, Dudley whined aloud. "Dad… I am hungry!" Uncle Vernon pulled into a motel's parking lot and left to buy a room for them with two beds. Harry was forced out by Vernon as he growled, "Take the luggage to our room, freak. We are going out to dinner. You will stay there!" Uncle Vernon threw the luggage at Harry and drove away to find a diner. Harry sighed and dragged the luggage behind him, heading towards the room.

The Dursleys had just returned when the front desk clerk knocked on the door. Uncle Vernon was the one who answered the door, unfortunately. "What do you want?" Vernon barked at the clerk. The clerk held out an envelope that was addressed 'Mr. H. Potter. Room 110, Railview Inn'. "I have found hundreds of these at the front desk today Mr. Dursley." Vernon started to change colors from red to purple to white, which caused an amusing scene. Vernon slammed the door on the clerk and ripped the letters to shreds.

The next day, Uncle Vernon drove down the highway with a look in his eyes. "Must get away from them… must shake them off." He kept saying repeatedly as he drove. Once or twice, he would stop in the middle of the road, turn the other way, and then turned around again. As night began to fall, Dudley complained once more. "Dad… can't we stop for the night? I missed my two favorite shows already this week!" Uncle Vernon parked in front of a shack and left as it started to rain. The rain got harder by the time Uncle Vernon had returned with a smile on his face and a package behind his back. "Good news," he said as he entered the car", I have found us a place to stay for the night. It is going to be a nasty storm tonight…so no one can get through it." He smirked at Harry, who looked slightly bummed out.

-Flashback ends—

Harry snapped out of his flashback to look at Dudley's watch. He started to draw a birthday cake in the dirt on the ground. He hummed "Happy Birthday" to himself as he counted the seconds to his 11th birthday. The watch started beeping at midnight as Harry pretended to blow out the candles on his cake. Then suddenly, a long bang echoed in the house. Harry jumped in fear and hid behind the fireplace as the banging got louder. Vernon came down, clutching a gun, and spoke, "Who's there?"

=Scene Change=

Sora woke up suddenly when a loud crash of thunder echoed across the island. Winds howled like a hungry wolf outside his window as the storm raged its fury. Sora started to sit up when he felt like he was being tugged by something under his naval passage. Without much notice, Sora spun into a swirl of bright lights, vanishing from the Islands. Once the spinning sensation stopped, Sora felt his knees buckle from under him and fell on to the hard forest ground. He moaned as he got feeling back in his stomach before sitting up. "Where am I now?" Sora asked, slightly confused and scared. Sora slowly stood up as he regained his balance again to look around his surroundings. He saw a dark forest surrounding him, but far off in the distance, some peaks of a castle. Sora decided to head towards the castle, keeping an eye out for anything that could attack him. An hour later, Sora stood in front of the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. In front of him, in its grace and majesty, was a castle with many towers coming off it. He had just walked into the tower when he heard a voice calling to him from a hidden door. He walked over very slowly and opened the door with a loud creaking noise.

=Scene Change=

The door came crashing down to the ground of the hut on the rock. In the doorframe stood a tall man, almost like a giant, with a wild beard and hair. Hagrid looked down at the cowering Dursleys. Vernon looked like he was spitting fire as he held the gun up. "Get out! You are breaking and entering!" Hagrid walked over and bent the gun into a knot. "Oh shut up Dursley, you great prune!" Vernon's face turned white as a ghost as Hagrid turned to Dudley. "There you are Harry. It has been a while since I saw you. You are a bit more along in the middle than I expected." Dudley, shaking like a leaf, stuttered his answer, "I'm not Harry…" Harry walked out from his hiding spot behind the fireplace and answered, "I am".

Hagrid turned to Harry with a smile, "Of course you are. I got you a present, afraid I may have sat on it, but I am sure it will taste just the same." Hagrid handed Harry a white box with a green ribbon, although it seemed somewhat squashed. Harry left the top to see a smashed chocolate cake with the words, 'Happe Birthday Harre.' Harry smiled up to Hagrid and said, "Thank you!" Hagrid beamed with pride, "It is not every day that your young man turns 11 now, eh?" Harry glanced at Hagrid and asked, "Excuse me, but do I know you?" Hagrid laughed as he stroked up a fire in the fireplace. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keepers of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you know all about Hogwarts?" Harry shook his head no as Hagrid glared at the Dursleys. "You mean that you didn't tell him?!" He yelled at the cowering Vernon and Petunia. Over in the corner by the forgotten cake was Dudley, pigging himself out on the cake. "Tell me what?" Harry asked, eyeing his whimpering family. "You're a wizard Harry. A thumping good one, once you get trained." Harry's eyes went wide with shock. "I'm what!?"

=Scene Change=

Sora stepped into the empty room when the door banged shut behind him. Suddenly, the torches flared up brightly. Sora gasped in shock and looked around the room. The far left wall had bookcases from end to end, full of books for learning. The far right had a kitchen with a working stove and refrigerator, a microwave, and a sink. In the middle was a training area, full of wooden dummies holding weapons of sorts. The near left was two sets of double size beds. One bed was a sky blue and crimson red color, while the other was in a honey yellow and shiny silver color. Near the right had two desks for studying and writing, along with lamps. Along the walls on the right of the training room were four portraits of people wearing beautiful armor. The first portrait near Sora was a male in silver and black armor with a snake-like key-shaped blade as well as a necklace around his neck, under it was the plaque, 'Salazar Slytherin, 10th Century, Keyblade Master, Potion Master, Co-founder of Hogwarts, Co-founder of Keyblade House, Parseltongue speaker, Shadow elemental, husband to Godric Gryffindor.'

Sora walked along the wall to the next portrait of a woman in yellow and brownish armor. In her hand was a badger-shaped key-shaped blade made of plant life, while she was holding a cup in her other hand. Beneath her picture was a plaque that read, 'Helga Hufflepuff, 10th Century, Keyblade Master, Herbologist, Co-founder of Hogwarts, Co-founder of Keyblade House, Earth elemental.' Beside Hufflepuff was another woman, dressed in blue and bronze armor, holding an eagle-shape key-shaped blade while wearing a tiara on her head. Under her portrait was another plaque that read, 'Rowena Ravenclaw, 10th Century, Keyblade Master, Co-founder of Hogwarts, Co-founder of Keyblade House, Air elemental.'

Sora turned to the last portrait before he saw something familiar. Standing in full glory and honor was Godric Gryffindor in his red and gold armor, holding a lion-shaped key-shaped blade. In his other hand was a sword with gems on its helm. Beneath him was a final plaque that read, 'Godric Gryffindor, 10th Century, Keyblade Master, Defense Master, Co-founder of Hogwarts, Co-founder of Keyblade House, Fire elemental, Husband to Salazar Slytherin.' Sora glanced at Godric and tried to remember what Harry looked like. Harry had the same emerald eyes as Godric and just as messy hair, though Harry's was black and not brown. He glanced to Salazar who had black hair, thinking that Harry must be a descendant of the two founders at least. Suddenly the portraits talked, "You know its quiet rude to stare". Sora yelled out in shock and tumbled backwards.

-End Chapter 5-


	6. Diagon Alley, Part 1

AN: Chapter 6 of the revamp. Here you go as promised. Also, its Super Bowl LI. Who are you rooting for: Atlanta Falcons (RISE UP!) or New England Patriots.

Warnings: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 5

Harry woke up the next morning, asking himself, "Was that just a dream?" Harry glanced over at the couch where Hagrid had fallen asleep after giving Harry his letter. Harry pulled out the letter from Hogwarts and found a list of school supplies on a second page when a tapping noise echoed from the window. Hagrid woke up, groaning a bit, before turning to Harry. "Can you let him in?" Hagrid asked him. Harry opened the door as the owl flew into the hut, dropping off a newspaper on the couch by Hagrid. The owl started to attack the pockets of Hagrid's jacket, which was around Harry's shoulders. Hagrid glanced up, "You got to pay him. Find a bronze coin and give it to him." Harry gave the owl the bronze coin from the jacket pocket and it flew out the window.

Hagrid read the newspaper for a few moments as Harry reread his letter and school supply list for Hogwarts. After doing so, Harry looked to Hagrid and asked, "How will I afford all of this stuff? You heard Uncle Vernon last night". Hagrid laughed, "We will go to Diagon Alley and take you to Gringotts. That is where our money is at." Hagrid opened the door and walked to the boat. Harry followed him into the boat and watched as Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and tapped it against the side. "Don't tell anyone you saw that… I am not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts." Harry nodded and watched the scenery pass. A while later, Hagrid had bought tickets for the Underground train and was knitting an ugly yellow sweater, well in Harry's mind that is what it looked like.

=Scene Change=

Sora stared at Slytherin's portrait, face as white as chalk, before asking, "You can talk?" Slytherin chuckled slightly as he shifted in his portrait to look at Sora. "Yes, we can." Sora glanced at Slytherin before saying, "I know you. You were in that dream I had. You were the one who tested me and told me about Harry Potter." Slytherin looked down at the ground of his portrait as he mumbled. "Yes. My true Heir as well Godric's heir is quite unique. You see that my descendent, Tom Riddle, went mad with the powers of darkness. His spy heard only part of a prophecy that night and reported it to him. Voldemort, as he liked to be called, went to Godric's Hollow where the Potters had stayed hidden for years. Their friend, Peter, was really a Death Eater in disguise who gave their secret location away, allowing Voldemort into the wards around their house. Voldemort walked into the house and killed James and Lily Potter before turning his wand on Harry. However, when he cast the killing curse, it bounced back at him. His spirit was ripped apart and latched itself onto Harry, giving him a lightning bolt shaped scar."

Slytherin turned to the others before continuing with his story. "This makes him the heir of Hogwarts, as he is descendant of all four of us. His mother is descended from Ravenclaw and his father from Gryffindor. Of course, Hufflepuff and Slytherin are his by right of conquest. He also has the Potter and Peverell lines by his father's blood." Sora glanced at Slytherin who glanced at Godric, before saying more. "You have found the Keyblade House, a secret house created by all four founders when they became Keyblade Masters. Those who study under this house have special abilities and artifacts that they are given. One of them is a mirror that can record their lessons so that the student can learn while away from Hogwarts on missions. Another is using a Keyblade instead of a wand and gaining some armor to symbol his/her new status."

Sora then asked, "What is a Keyblade?" Slytherin smiled and held out the snake-like key-shaped blade in his hand. "This is a Keyblade, fashioned from Basilisk skin and silver found in the Earth. This Keyblade has the ability to manipulate shadows and darkness to its whim. It is a dark Keyblade, but very powerful. Harry and you have both been deemed worthy to be Keyblade wielders by Mother Magic." "Mother Magic?" Sora asked, confused somewhat. "Yes. Mother Magic is the one who granted us the power to do magic. She blessed us with four Keyblades of Magic with a mission to find and protect Kingdom Hearts. Together, the four of us built Hogwarts in her honor. It is the Heart of our world, where magic comes from and lives. If it falls, magic vanishes."

Sora shuddered before turning to Helga and asking, "What am I to do about Harry?" Helga giggled a bit before answering, "We will send you to Diagon Alley. Harry should be heading there and would need his friend to help him in this new world." Rowena then took her turn to speak. "You will be enrolled in Hogwarts as a Foreign Student and use our Keyblade Vault and Trust Fund." Sora nodded and started to turn away but Salazar spoke up, "Wait. One last thing, don't speak to Harry about his family or past unless he wishes it." Sora bowed and walked over to the door before asking, "How will I get to Diagon Alley?" Godric grinned and opened a secret passage behind his portrait telling Sora it led to Diagon Alley. Sora grinned and walked into the passage.

=Scene Change=

Harry and Hagrid walked out of the Underground train and onto the street. Hagrid pushed Harry towards what looked a run-down pub between a record shop and a bookstore. It was strange that Harry seemed to be the only one who could see it other than Hagrid, since other people would skip over the pub completely. Harry looked up to the sign that read, 'The Leaky Cauldron', although it looked rotten and covered in moss. The sign creaked and groaned as Hagrid opened the door and walked into the pub. The pub was slightly crowded with people wearing strange cloaks and pointy hats, Harry noticed one man reading the newspaper while their spoon mixed as if by magic. Harry moved closer to Hagrid as the old barkeeper looked up and smiled, "Ah Hagrid. The usual?" Hagrid chuckled and answered, "Not today Tom. I am on official Hogwarts business. Just helping Harry get his school supplies." The pub suddenly got quiet as everyone stared towards Harry. Harry shrunk, not liking all the attention as everyone jumped out of their chairs and ran over to him. Several people came up and shook his hand, saying things like 'Welcome back Mr. Potter.' Alternatively, 'I never thought I live to see the Boy-Who-Lived.' The next few minutes were a blur to Harry as more people came to shake his hand and greet him. Hagrid pushed Harry towards the back door after the last person shook his hand and chuckled, "See Harry. You're famous." Harry looked towards Hagrid and asked, "But why am I famous? How do they know who I am?"

Without answering Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella and counted three up and two across on the brick wall. He tapped a small brick, which wiggled and vanished. The small hole started to grow into an archway with a beautiful alley beyond it, the smell, and the sounds of Diagon Alley caused Harry to go wide-eyed. Hagrid grinned down to Harry and spoke, "Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry!" Harry walked behind Hagrid down Diagon Alley, listening to the people shouting about their sales and products. In front of him was a building made of white marble, tilted slightly to the left. Hagrid pointed to it, "That is Gringotts, the wizarding bank. There is no safer place, except perhaps Hogwarts." Hagrid walked past the doors as Harry trailed behind him. Once they entered, there were strange creatures behind the counters, counting piles of gems as big as houses. Harry shrank behind Hagrid while asking, "Hagrid, what are these things?" Hagrid walked down the hall and said, "They are goblins Harry. Scary as they are, they are very protective of their gold." Hagrid cleared his throat after he arrived at the head goblin and said, "Mr. Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

=To Be Continued=

-End Chapter 6-


	7. Diagon Alley , Part 2 / Inheritance

AN: As promised , the revamped Chapter 7! The next chapter will be up Saturday, before a break on Sunday due to Super Bowl LI. Chapter 11 is in works, I promise.

Also new story coming out this year: The Lion's Reflection (Harry Potter/ Final Fantasy 8 crossover )! Should start in June hopefully.

Warning and Discliamer: See Chapter 1

Sora walked out of the secret passage at this weird pub looking place. He dusted himself off since the tunnel was slightly dirty from misusage before closing the door behind him. As he started to turn, he noticed a slight glow cover the door and it becoming see-through. Sora walked up to the innkeeper and asked, "Excuse me, where am I?" The innkeeper looked up and grinned with a one-tooth grin. "Why, you are in the Leaky Cauldron. Are you new to London?" Sora nodded as the innkeeper got closer to glance at his clothing. "I can tell. You must be a Mudblood then. Come this way. I will show you the way into Diagon Alley." Tom led Sora to the brick wall and tapped the brick that activate the portal. The brick wall split apart to reveal Diagon Alley as Tom turned to Sora. "I suggest you go to Gringotts, it is at the end of the road." Tom walked back into the pub as Sora walked into Diagon Alley.

-Scene Change-

The goblin at the front desk looks down at Harry before asking, "Does Mr. Potter have his key?" Harry shook his head no, keeping his eyes down to the floor. The goblin nodded and said, "Follow me Mr. Potter. Something fishy is going on here." Harry nodded and quickly followed the goblin as he walked towards the main office, leaving Hagrid confused in the main hall. The goblin opened the door to the office of the Head Goblin before speaking, "Head Goblin, I brought someone who is claiming to be Harry Potter. " The Head Goblin looked at the 11-year-old child expecting to see a spoiled brat, but he does not. He was shocked tremendously as he looked at the child. Harry was short for his age, malnourished, and scars all over his hands. "Mr. Potter, we need to verify your claim. Can you cut your palm with this knife?" The Head Goblin asked, handing the knife to Harry. Harry panicked and backed away. "It is our way to know you are who you say you are." Harry sighed and slit his palm and poured the blood in the bowl that goblin had given him. The potion in the bowl glowed brightly before producing a long scroll for the goblin to read. The goblins read the first line and widen his eyes, before reading the rest of the scroll.

'Haridan "Harry" James Potter

Son to Lord James C. Potter and Lady Lillian "Lilly" M. Potter nee Evans.

* Heir to Potter Line

* Heir to Gryffindor Line (by father)

* Heir to Ravenclaw Line (by mother)

* Heir to Slytherin Line (by conquest of Tom Marvolo Riddle)

* Heir to Hufflepuff Line (by conquest of Tom Marvolo Riddle)

* Heir to Black Line (by godfather)

Abilities:

* Parseltongue (30% unlocked, 70% blocked by AWPBD)

* Parselmagic (10% unlocked, 90% blocked by AWPBD)

* Animagus: 5 magical forms available (100% blocked by AWPBD)

* Elemental Magic: Fire (5% unlocked, 95% blocked by AWPBD)

* Elemental Magic: Water (10% unlocked, 90% blocked by AWPBD)

* Elemental Magic: Shadow (5% unlocked, 95% blocked by AWPBD)

* Wandless magic (5% unlocked, 95% blocked by AWPBD)

* Shadow travel (100% blocked by AWPBD)

* Fire travel (100% blocked by AWPBD)

* Mind Shield (15% unlocked, 85% blocked by AWPBD)

* Keyblade Wielding (30% unlocked, 70% not learned)

* Duel Keyblade Wielding (100% not learned)

* Keyblade Magic (25% learned, 75% not learned)

* Soul Bond to Sora Hikari (active, currently unacknowledged)

* Mind Bond to Sora Hikari (active, acknowledged)

* Mate Bond to Sora Hikari (active, currently unacknowledged)

* Patronus: two available (100% blocked, not trained)

* Keyblade Armor (100% not learned)

Injuries:

* Broken ribs (by repeated abuse)

* Broken nose (by repeated abuse)

* Malnourishment (from repeated abuse)

* Third-degree burns on hands (from repeated abuse)

* Infected wounds on back (from repeated abuse)

* Infected wounds on hands (from repeated abuse)

* Dark magic in cursed wound on head (placed by TMR)

Potions:

* Loyalty potion keyed to Weasley family (placed by AWPBD)

* Loyalty potion keyed to Dumbledore family (placed by AWPBD)

* Love potion keyed to Ginny Weasley (placed by AWPBD)

* Hate potion keyed to Malfoy family (placed by AWPBD)

* Hate potion keyed to Severus Snape (placed by AWPBD)

* Hate potion keyed to Tom Marvolo Riddle (placed by AWPBD)

* Decrease eyesight potion (placed by AWPBD)

* Magic drain potion (placed by AWPBD)'

The Head Goblin turned white as a ghost after reading the scroll, handing it to Griphook to read. He glanced to Harry, feeling sorry for the poor child and angry with Dumbledore. "We have run into some complications... can you stay here for a moment?" Harry nodded and rested his eyes as the goblins stepped out. The goblin ran over to a fireplace and threw in some Floo Powder before calling, "Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts".

-Scene Change-

Sora walked into the bank quietly, looking at the weird creatures. He approached the center pedestal to see another man waiting beside it. Sora glanced at the man, who was very hairy and tall. "Excuse me, I am new here. I need to get money for Hogwarts; can you tell me who to talk to?" Sora asked the tall man. Hagrid looked down at Sora and smiled, "You would have to talk to the head goblin, but he is busy at the moment". Sora sighed and went to sit to wait. Hagrid went back to knitting the ugly sweater he had started earlier. Sora watched somewhat entertained and confused by what the man was doing. A goblin ran past them but stopped to look at Sora. "We will be with you shortly." The goblin turned to Hagrid and whispered in his ear. Hagrid turned white and nodded, before following the goblin to the office.

-Scene Change-

Sora stretched and glanced around the bank. The Head Goblin walked up to Sora and spoke, "I am sorry for the long wait. You are here to get money for Hogwarts?" Sora nodded and replied, "Yes. I am Sora Hikari. Keyblade Master Gryffindor told me to come here and tell you 'Heartless'." The Head Goblin blinked and stepped back. "Heartless…. The secret order of the Keyblades. Of course, you can use vault 973. Griphook will take you." The Head Goblin waved the goblin over and left to start the ritual.

=To Be Continued=

-End Chapter 7-


	8. Diagon Alley, Part 3/ The Ritual

AN: As promised the 8th chapter of Hearts of Magic revamp. Thank you to all who are enjoying it so far!

Warning & Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Sora held on to the cart as it twisted and turned. He tried to memorize the turns, but it was impossible. The cart finally slowed down after about 10 minutes of a roller-coaster ride. Sora looked at the vault door, labeled 973, and noticed that there was no keyhole. "How do I get in to get money?" Sora asked. The goblin smirked and waved his hand. The door unlocked with several clicks. Then the door swung open slowly to reveal a keyhole instead of a vault. "Oh….." Sora facepalmed as he held out his Keyblade. A bright light started to form in front of the Keyblade before shooting at the keyhole. There was a soft clicking sound and the wall vanished to reveal the treasures inside. Sora was shocked tremendously at the sight. Armor lined the side of the walls as well as numerous Keyblades. The vault was full of books, training items, supplies, and gold. The goblin bowed as Sora entered the vault to take out some money. Suddenly, he stood straight up as if in a trance and his eyes fogged over as he walked past the curious goblin, back to the cart and rode back up to the main building.

-Scene Change-

Harry lay down in the center of a ritual circle on the ground. He was naked from the waist up, while a robe covered his lower half. The goblins had finished drawing the circle around Harry as the Head Goblin opened the book. "Mother Magic, hear our plea!" Suddenly, the doors slammed open. Sora walked towards Harry in a daze, with several goblins trying to restraint him. However, no matter how hard they pulled, Sora kept moving until he entered the circle and laid beside Harry. Harry looked at Sora, confused at first. He glanced at the mysterious person beside him, up and down, before looking at his eyes. Harry gasped as Sora's blue eyes sent him across the ocean to a beautiful island.

-Dream Starts-

On this beautiful island were trees holding star-shaped fruit and a beautiful beach. Harry glanced around to see Sora walking along the beach, holdings hands with a shadow. He decided to follow and listen into the conversation. "{Blank}, I am glad you decided to stay here. I am sure you will love this island." Sora said to the shadow beside him, who giggled in return. Sora reached out to hold the shadow's hand and turned towards where Harry was. Harry gasped in shock when the shadow was revealed to be himself with Sora. Sora smiled at Harry's shadow and leaned in to kiss him.

-Scene Fades-

"Sora, where have you been?" Harry asked the teenager, with a red face. "People have been calling me crazy, not remembering you at all, I thought I lost you!" Sora hugged Harry and rubbed his back. "I am sorry love. My memories had to be put back together because I had lost them during my time in Castle Oblivion." Harry sobbed in his mate's chest. "I know… I was just so worried that you left me forever." Sora leans down to kiss him on the lips.

-Dream ends-

It seems that we can't remove the human as it is too late in the ritual, and seeing as how there has been no backlash, let's continue." The Head Goblin spoke as the circle glowed brightly. McGonagall nodded and watched as they continued the ritual. He opened the book once more and chanted, "Mother Magic hear our cry. Help this innocent and this human become free of chains. Help them grow strong and powerful to fight those who abused them. Free them of all sorrows of the past." The circle glowed brighter as a loud scream echoed from Harry's head. The lightning bolt scar split open and black ooze come pouring out. A goblin ran forward with a crystal to contain the ooze, which it soaked up. Harry's body twisted and turned as he grew a few inches, his eyesight was fixed, and all the potions were erased from his body. Harry passed out with his hand in Sora's.

-Time Skip-

Sora gasped as he woke up with a start. He looked around to figure out his surroundings. 'Let me think… last things I remember were walking into the vault to get money. How did I end up here?' Sora rubbed his head as he looked around again. The room was very dark except for a few torches along the walls. He sat up and looked to his right to see someone asleep, holding his hand. Sora glanced at the person, looking up and down. The person had black hair that seemed untamable; his upper body was lean but had corded muscle and was the color of cream. Sora glanced down at his lower body to see it covered by a blanket as well as his lower body. Sora blushed somewhat at the sleeping male, feeling happy and protective. The Head Goblin moved out of the shadows and spoke.

"Who are you? Why did you interrupt the ritual we were doing?" He asked. Sora glanced at the goblin and answered, "I am Sora Hikari. I came here to get money from the vault established for the Keyblade wielders. Last thing I remember was feeling a pull on my heart, then nothing after that." The Head Goblin was confused about what happened but nodded. "I see, you must the Sora Hikari that was mentioned on Harry's test." Sora glanced at the Head Goblin as McGonagall gasped in shock. The Head Goblin continued, "When he did a blood test to find out what his inheritance was, your name appeared on there as being bonded to Harry." Sora turned to look at Harry and smiled, "It was a few months ago, one night when I was on the Islands, there were some shooting stars. As I watched, I noticed once was calling to them. I reached out to answer the call and found myself in Harry's mind. I could see his emotions and his past. The Dursleys treated him like a slave and abused him mentally and physically." The Head Goblin turned red in anger as Sora continued, "A door appeared, and I walked into it. Behind this door was a test of some sort, when a voice spoke. The voice said that it was Salazar Slytherin. I had to choose my path and my fate between three pedestals with different weapons. I chose the sword and was tested by these shadows called Heartless, who attacked me because of a special weapon. The weapon, as described by Slytherin, was called a Keyblade. It would help me in my destiny and my new path. "

The Head Goblin shook his head as a loud groan sounded from beside him. Harry sat up in a slight daze. "Oh my head…. Did anyone get the number of that bus?" He moaned as he sat up in the bed. Harry squinted when he noticed that his vision was blurry. He took off his glasses and gasped. He could now see without his glasses. He looked down and noticed that he was taller than before and better defined and all of the scars he could see were gone. He glanced to the left and blushed seeing the mysterious stranger just as naked. Harry looked at Sora in his eyes and smiled as a wave of protection comes off Sora. "Who are you?" Harry asked. Sora smiled and held out his hand, "I am Sora Hikari." Harry shook his hand and said, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The Head Goblin cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Actually, that is not exactly true." Harry glanced at the goblin as he spoke once again, "Your full name is Haridan "Harry" James Potter, Last of the Potter Line. Although legally, you can be called Lord Haridan "Harry" James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Black." "That is a mouthful." Harry said as he rubbed his head. Sora chuckled at Harry as the Head Goblin continued.

"You have become the heir of the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff houses. You have inherited all their money, which in 'muggle' money would make you the richest person on Earth. You have also inherited the mansions and lots that belong to the houses. You are also head investor in the Daily Prophet, Gringotts, Hogwarts, Zonko's, Three Broomsticks, Mr. Ollivander's, Madam Malkin's, and Flourish and Botts." Harry just sat on the bed in shock of all that was revealed. "I am sorry to say that it was not all. You had a potion that harmed your eyesight and many loyalty potions as well as a love potion in your system. Your body was very malnourished from abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. It seems that we have not noticed Dumbledore making loads of withdrawals from your vaults into a secret vault for himself or the Order of the Phoenix. He has stolen a lot of the books in the libraries and the swords of each Founder."

Sora was shocked now about what Harry now owned. "Is there any way to stop him from doing it in the future and to get back all that he had stolen from Harry?" The Head Goblin nodded and said, "We just need a drop of his blood to null the key that Dumbledore has. We will then craft a key that combines all the vaults into one vault for you to use at any time. As for you, Sora Hikari, you will help him wield his Keyblade and teach him, love him, care for him, and show him affection." Sora blushed and nodded. "You can count on me to do that." Harry blushed slightly.

McGonagall then spoke, "Also Mr. Hikari, I have your acceptance letter here for you". She hands Sora his letter and leaves via Floo powder back to her office. She then grabs a bottle of firewhisky and pours a glass. "What a headache...Albus, what have you done?" She sighs heavily in guilt before drinking her glass again.

=To Be Continued=

-End Chapter 8-


	9. Diagon Alley, Part 4/ The Shopping Spree

AN: Well... Atlanta lost. That hurt like crazy. oh well. As promised, the revamped Chapter 9 with some new additions! Also, "The Lion's Reflection" will accompanied by a new story, "Ikran Force." Instead of 10 chapters, I will have 5 chapters blocks. This will also apply to HoM and DH series starting 2017.

Warning and Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 please.

Harry and Sora walked out the bank with bags full of coins sitting in their pockets. They decided from there to walk towards Madam Malkin's to get their robes. The bell above the door jingled as the two entered the store. Madam Malkin looked up and asked, "Hogwarts?" The boys nodded as she pointed to a stool. "Just wait there and I will be with you in a moment." Harry sat on the stool as Sora looked around the store. Standing beside Harry was a blonde male child being measured by Madam Malkin. "You are going to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded to the child. "Cool. What house will you get in? I hope I get in Slytherin. I would leave if I was in Hufflepuff." Harry just nodded, confused. "I guess I would too. As for house, I do not know. I am new to this world" Draco turned to Harry with shock in his eyes. "You are a Muggleborn?" Sora walked over now with a frown on his face. "I don't like that term, whatever it is, but it doesn't describe Harry at all." Draco glared at Sora and asked, "Who are you and what are you wearing? Those clothes are so downgrading…" He made a face at Sora's clothes, which in turn made Sora mad. "Whoever you think you are, I don't like you. You call my friend something that sounds prejudiced and then judge me." Harry was scared and looked to Sora. "Sora, that is enough. He is not worth it." Sora turned to Harry and walked over to him. "Fine…" Draco looked at both of the boys and glared. Madam Malkin finished Draco's robes as his father walked in. "Father, I don't like these robes anymore. I am sure you can find better robes elsewhere." Draco tossed his robes off and got dressed and left with his father, slamming the door behind him. "Well… I never." Madam Malkin just put the robes away, looked to Sora, and pointed to the empty seat. Sora sat down as Madam Malkin put robes on Harry and measured him. The measure tape decided to have a mind of its own. As why it would measure the distances between the mouth and nose would make any difference for robes. Sora was trying his hardest not to laugh as Harry had the look of a lost innocent puppy.

-Time Skip-

Sora and Harry walked out of Madam Malkin's with two sets of robes and dress pants. Though she also gave them some nice gloves, hats, and regular shirts for weekends. Sora wondered about the possibility of Keyblade armor for them both in case they needed it. They walked down Diagon Alley, into Flourish and Botts to buy schoolbooks. Shortly after 1 pm, they walked into the potion store to buy the cauldrons and ingredients. As they come out of the potion store, Harry glanced at his list. "All we have left to do is get a wand and get a pet." Sora nodded and together they walked to Mr. Ollivander's store. As the door opened, a bell tinkled overhead in the somewhat quiet store. The store was full of dust that had gathered on the wands lying around. This made Sora sneeze somewhat from the overwhelming of the potions from previous store had stuffed up his nose. Suddenly, an old man walked out from the back of the store. The boys both yelled out in shock and jumped a bit. "I was wondering when I would see you Mr. Potter." Harry stepped forward as a tape measure started to measure him by itself. "Which hand is your wand hand Mr. Potter?" Mr. Ollivander asked as he searched for a wand. "I am right-handed, so right hand I guess." Mr. Ollivander returned with several boxes and waved his wand at the tape measure, which fell to the ground. He handed Harry a wand and said, "Go on. Give it a wave."

Harry felt foolish but waved the wand. Several boxes of wands flew off the shelves and scattered on the floor. "Apparently not… no matter, let's try this one." Mr. Ollivander gave Harry another wand and he waved it. The lamp on the desk shattered into pieces and caused Mr. Ollivander to duck in cover. "Not exactly… let's try this one. Holly, phoenix feather, 11 inches" Mr. Ollivander gave Harry the wand and a surge of magic made the drapes fly loose from the window. The magic settled down as Mr. Ollivander gave Harry a curious glance. "Curious…very curious." Harry turned to Mr. Ollivander and asked, "What is curious, sir?" Mr. Ollivander smiled somewhat and said, "I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, who gave me the feather for your wand, gave one other. It is curious you are chosen for this wand… when its brother gave you that scar." Harry gulped nervously as Sora stepped up. "Sir, can I get my wand as well?" Mr. Ollivander glanced at Sora and smiled. "Of course! Of course! What is your wand arm?" Sora thought and said, "I wield my wooden sword with my right hand, so right hand as well."

Mr. Ollivander nodded and went to the back as the tape measure once again came to life. A few moments later, he returned with several boxes and said, "Okay. That's enough, thank you." Again, the tape measure went lifeless as Mr. Ollivander handed him the first wand. "Let's try this." Sora looked at the wand and waved, causing Harry to get drenched in cold water. "HEY!" Harry cried out as he shivered. Mr. Ollivander cast a drying spell and gave Sora another wand to try. Harry ducked as the windows were blasted and shattered. "No, no, definitely not! No matter, let's try this one." Sora lifted the wand once more, expecting something to go wrong, but nothing did. Magic danced in the air, playing beautiful music before going back to the wand. "Very good! Cedar and Ash mixed with Phoenix feather, 11 inches. That would 7 galleons for each wand please?" Harry paid Mr. Ollivander and they left the store. Harry nodded somewhat before they went into the Pet Store and looked around. After about 10 minutes, Harry had chosen a white snowy owl and Sora had chosen a black barn owl. They retired to the Leaky Cauldron and feel asleep in their beds shortly afterwards.

-End Chapter 9-


	10. The Reading of the Wills

AN: As promised, here is Chapter 10 of the revamped Hearts of Magic story. Sadly, I have not gotten to do Chapter 11 yet. I am still in writers block... and it sucks. I promise to try to work harder to get it done for you guys before end of Feb!

Warning and Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Harry woke up the next morning to a tapping noise on the window. He sat up and stretched out before walking over to the window and opening it. The owl flew in and held out its leg, which held an envelope. Harry opened it to read a letter from Gringotts.

"Dear Lord Haridan "Harry" James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Black,

It has come to our attention after your inheritance testing that Dumbledore has been making mysterious withdrawals from your vaults. We would like you to meet with us at Gringotts at 11 o'clock AM today.

Sincerely,

Griphook."

Harry placed the letter down and looked over to Sora, who was still sound asleep. He walked over and shook his friend. "Sora, you lazy bum. Wake up. We got a meeting today at Gringotts." Sora opened his eyes and smiled at Harry, before stretching. "Okay. I'm up. Let's get ready and eat before we head out." Sora got out of the bed and left to go change in the bathroom as Harry changed in the bedroom. Sora returned shortly afterwards and they left the room together. Tom the barkeeper waved to them as they sat down at a table together. "Hey boys. Want some breakfast?" They nodded and Tom left to go to the kitchen. "So what did the letter say Harry?" Sora asked. Harry handed the letter to Sora, who read and had a thoughtful look on his face. "I wonder what else has been done wrong. It seems strange that you are forced to live with abusive relatives who hate magic…" Harry looked down at the ground, tears in his eyes.

=Flashback=

At age of 4, Petunia had cut his hair because she thought it was too long. Harry did not want to go to school with short hair. Overnight, his hair had grown out and earned him a two-week punishment.

At age of 6, Harry was being put into an ugly sweater vest by Aunt Petunia. He cried and whined as the sweater shrunk till it wouldn't fit onto a doll. Luckily, she passed it off as shrinking from being in the dryer.

At age of 9, Harry was running away from his cousin. He had broken ribs and foot from Dudley and wanted to hide. Hiding behind a dumpster, Harry sobbed quietly as he prayed. Sadly, Piers found him. Therefore, in a panic, Harry wished he were somewhere where they would not get him. Then, he vanished in a loud crack sound and appeared again on top of the school.

=End Flashback=

Sora waved his hand in front of Harry. "Hey.., are you okay?" Harry nodded and wiped his tears away. "Yeah." Tom returned shortly and placed down plates of English muffins, bacon, and eggs along with glasses of milk. In silence, the boys eat their meals and paid for it. Together, they left the table and went to the brick wall to Diagon Alley. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the brick wall. The brick wall quickly opened and they strolled down the road to Gringotts, since they still had plenty of time. Once they arrived, Sora waved at the goblin at the front desk and spoke, "I am Sora Hikari. This is Harry Potter. We have come because we were called for a meeting." The goblin lead them to an office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" a voice spoke out as the door opened. Harry walked in first and bowed. "Greeting Griphook, may your gold rain down on you." Griphook smiled somewhat and bowed back, "Welcome Lord Potter. Let your enemies' blood drown the earth." Sora walked in shortly afterwards and repeated the greeting to Griphook. "I know we are early Lord Griphook. However, we didn't have much to do." The goblin smiled again and spoke, "It is okay Lords Potter and Hikari. The sooner we get this done, the better." Sora nodded and sat down in a chair beside Harry. "So what is this about?" Harry asked, curiously. The goblin took out two folders and handed them to Harry. "These are your parent's wills. We found them after finishing your inheritance testing the other day. It seems that Dumbledore had them sealed off for some reason without reading them. I think now is the time to read."

Harry opened the first envelope and handed the contents to Griphook. "This is the last will of Lord James Charles Potter-Gryffindor. If you are hearing this, then my wife and I are dead. Let it be known that Sirius Black was not our secret keeper but it was Peter Pettigrew. Therefore, if we are killed, it is because Peter betrayed us to Lord Voldemort. Harry, my son, please forgive me. Just know that your mother and I love you so dearly. We are sad that you have grown up and we were not there to see it happen. Now, on to my will:

To Remus Lupin: I leave you 1 million galleons and Potter Mansion. Think of it as your home away from home. If Sirius is not able to, please take Harry in and raise him right.

To Sirius Black: I leave you 1 million galleons and Potter Castle. This is your true home since you lived with us so much. Please take care of Harry. Raise him well.

To Peter Pettigrew: I hope you are captured for your betrayal and thrown in Azkaban. You were our friend, but you betrayed us.

To Minerva McGonagall: I leave you the entire Potter library on Transfiguration spells. I also leave you 50 thousand galleons to put in a fund to help Muggle-born kids go to Hogwarts. I also leave you personally 50 thousand galleons and my apologies for all I have done when I was at Hogwarts. Please teach Harry how to be an Animagus.

To Albus Dumbledore: I am tired of being your pawn in a war old man. I thought you were like a grandfather. Because of you and your prophecy, my child will not have a normal life. It is time to get out of the past Albus. 'For the Greater Good' just won't do it anymore.

To Frank and Alice Longbottom: I give you 50 thousand galleons to spend as you like on Neville. I know he will be a great wizard one day. Thanks for being with us through it all. I know if anything happens to Sirius and Remus Harry is in good hands.

To Augusta Longbottom: In case Frank or Alice are unable to take their items, you will get the money for Neville. Treat him right Augusta, and make sure he gets to know his god-brother.

To Harry Potter: I leave you everything else in the vault, the ability to go to all of our properties, and my love. I love you son."

Griphook closed the will and looked to Harry. "We will send out the money that James requested to be sent out after today my Lord. " Harry nodded, quiet so that he could process all that he had heard earlier. Griphook opened the second will and read, "This is the last will of Lady Lily Ann Potter-Evans-Ravenclaw. If you are reading this, my son, then we have been betrayed by Peter Pettigrew to the Dark Lord. If this happens, let it be known that Sirius Black is to be your guardian and take you in. If he is unable to, the following should take custody of you:

-Remus Lupin

-Frank and Alice Longbottom

-Augusta Longbottom

At all costs, my son is to have no contact with my sister, Petunia Dursley née Evans. She hates all things magical and her husband is just as bad if not worse. If this happens, then let it be known that Dumbledore is a manipulator with too much power behind his name. The Wizarding World should stop following him so blindly, before they regret it.

Now, the following people are beneficiaries of my will:

-Sirius Black: You will be able to help Harry with his finances until he reaches of age. James has given you the castle as your home. I thought of you as an annoying little brother. Take care of my Harry.

-Remus Lupin: I leave you my research journals where I was writing about my discovery of a way to make the transformation painless. Please read them, maybe they can help you.

-Filius Flitwick: I leave you my Charms journal, containing some new spells that I created.

-Frank and Alice: I leave you with my happy memories of us mothering together and our fun times, kept in several unbreakable vials and my backup pensieve to view them with. Please help raise Harry.

-Augusta: If Frank or Alice are unable to, please… take Harry under your care.

-To my son, I leave you everything else in my vault and my love. Mommy is so proud of you."

Griphook closed the second will and looked back to Harry. "That is all we have today Lord Potter. Is there any questions?" Harry thought about it but shook his head no. "That is all Manager Griphook." Griphook bowed as the boys left the bank and walked down the street. However, before they walked too far, a reporter ran up to them. "Ah, Harry Potter! So nice to meet you! I am Rita Skeeter. Do you mind if I interview you?"

-End Chapter 10-


	11. Chapter 11: The Interview

Chapter 11: The Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. This is just a slash fanfiction made by a great fan. Enjoy!

Harry and Sora were slightly caught off guard by the rashness of the woman, and backed away somewhat. There before them stood one of most well-known and hated reporters of the wizarding world, Rita Skeeter. Of course, the boys didn't know this… but something just didn't feel right about the woman. As Harry backed away quickly and shielded himself behind Sora, Sora glared at the woman. "I don't know who you are, but we are new to this community. We have been told we have magic and have had stuff thrust upon us in a way that can make your head spin." Rita glanced at Sora with a hunger in her eyes that would spell bad news.

That is when a voice spoke out from behind them. "Rita, you bug. Leave these boys alone. If you want an interview from Harry, I suggest you talk to his guardian or the goblins for a contract." Harry and Sora glanced behind them to see the figure of Mr. Fortescue, the ice cream shop owner. Mr. Fortescue crossed his arms as he walked over to the boys and pushed them behind him. "Everyone knows that you take words and twist them to make people look bad. I would not trust you even if you were put under an Oath." Rita glared at the old ice cream shop owner before saying, "What I write makes fans want more, I just simply tell the truth." This caused Sora to glance at her and tilt his head. "Your aura tells me you are lying. That you are just a pesky little bug who doesn't know when to keep their mouth shut." Rita backed up from Sora with a sneer. "You will regret your tongue little one." Rita looked like she was going to slap Sora, but began to walk towards Gringotts. "Fine I will get the contract." Harry and Sora sat down at the table just moments later with Mr. Fortescue watching from afar and a goblin filling out the contract. "Okay Mrs. Skeeter, the terms of the contract are as follows:

-You will write everything they say word to word, exactly.

-You will not write lies or fibs

-If the question is too personal, the interviewees may skip it

-If the interviewees get stressed, then there must be a 15 min break at least.

Any break in the contract will result in harsh punishment including possibility of losing your magic."

Rita Skeeter took a blood quill and signed her name on the contract, wincing as it appeared on her hand for a few seconds before healing. The goblin rolled up the contract and sat down beside Harry and Sora as Rita pulled out her handbag. "So, let us begin." Rita said as she took out a quill and notepad. "Tell me about what happened that night and where you have been hidden for the past 11 years?" Harry glanced at Sora, who nodded. Harry then took a deep breath and spoke, "I never knew I was a wizard until today. Actually, I was told my parents died in a car crash. My aunt would say that my dad was a drunk and my mom was a freak. I lived with them for years, living in a cupboard under the stairs. I didn't even have a bedroom till the Hogwarts letter arrived. I didn't know what Hogwarts was, but I was just glad to get mail. I was always forced to do chores and cook meals since I was around the age of 4. Cooking was actually the only chore I enjoyed, but they always denied me food, just giving me scraps and water. They wanted to pretend that my freakiness would go away if they kept me locked up." As Harry took a pause to shudder, Sora gently rubbed his back. Rita raised her eyebrows and turned to question Sora, "Who are you and how do you know the famous boy-who-lived?" Sora glared at Rita and hissed, "Its none of your business. What counts is telling the truth about Harry, not me." Taken aback by this, Rita gave Sora a glance of interest before Fortescue cleared his throat. "Rita, I would be careful. Remember, Goblin contacts are much stricter than wizarding ones. Rita stopped and bit her bottom lip, knowing this was true. "Fine….so may I ask what you think of these books about your many adventures battling monsters and challenges during your absence from our world?" Harry was unsure and tilted his head in confusion. "Books? I been under a staircase for most of my life. I barely been outside the neighborhood."

Rita wrote her notes before asking, "What you are saying is that the books about your great glories in battle are false?" Harry nodded before answering, "Yes. None of those are true. I was teased by kids at school, ignored by teachers, starved by my aunt, beat by my uncle, and chased by my cousin." At this point, Harry was shaking and close to tears. Sora rubs his back in comfort, whispering in his ear to take it easy. Harry took his deep breath and nodded. "What about the beatings you mentioned?" Rita noticed some scars on Harry's arms, still fading though from the ritual. Harry shook in fear before shallowing. "The beatings started as soon as I was 2. If I did anything wrong, I would get punish. If my cousin did anything wrong, I would get punished. I would get punished if my uncle's day was rough. I would get punished if my chores were not finished. Basically, if anything went wrong, I got punished." Rita gasped as she wrote down more notes. "Would it be safe to say that I could get a medical report? Dumbledore has told us that you were living the life and perfectly happy." Before Harry answered, Sora shook his head yes. "Maybe if we could get a word out on Harry's true story, we could solve the mystery behind some things on the wills. For instant, did you know the will of his parents were sealed…And the amount of poisons and potions in Harry could have sent him to his death by his mid-30s?" Harry ducked his head with some tears streaming down his face. Sora patted his back before looking at Rita, "Also, why was Harry's heritage hidden from him for years? And why is he so popular? How can anyone know what happened that Halloween night? The truth lies in Harry as he is the lone survivor. You must remember that he was a child too...to lose your mother in front of your eyes is something no one would wish to see." Sora stopped and glanced at Harry, who had calmed down. "I am afraid we must go. Harry does not need anymore stress added to him. I am sure you will keep good on your word." Sora and Harry both stood and left Rita at the table. She sat alone, chewing on the end of quill for hours. There were so many questions, yet so few answers. However, she knew she had to get a medical report. If what the boys said was true, then Dumbledore lied for years to the public. She had to uncover the truth, behind Harry's past and this mysterious stranger. Gathering her supplies, Rita exited the room and walked towards a Gringotts representative with one goal in mind.

-The Next Morning-

The boys were sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron eating a nice breakfast when the morning papers came in. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eye, looking rather innocent to those nearby. Sora grabbed the Daily Prophet and read the headline on the first page: "The Real Boy-Who-Lived Revealed". Both boys glanced at each other, worried that Rita broke her contract and started to read the paper.

'Hello rapid readers. Rita Skeeter, writer for Daily Prophet, here with a story for you. I was walking around Diagon Alley yesterday when I saw the famous Boy-Who-Lived walking out of Gringotts. Harry Potter, our wizarding world's hero, was accompanied by someone who claimed to be his friend. When I asked to interview them, Mr. Fortescue suggested I get a goblin contract. Once I returned, I sat down with the boys and did my interview. Here is how it went.

Rita: Tell me about what happened that night and where you have been hidden for the past 11 years?  
Harry: I never knew I was a wizard until today. I was told my parents died in a car crash.

This is where I paused for a thought. Our boy hero was raised on a lie. He never knew about our world and his story? I go back to the few days after the Potters died and remembered what Dumbledore told us. If Dumbledore lied that Harry was raised lovingly, then I wonder what else he lied about. However, the next part shocked me the most.

Harry: My aunt would say that my dad was a drunk and my mom was a freak. I lived with them for years, living in a cupboard under the stairs.

This is where my heart broke for our little savior. I heard many stories but one where a child is so abused by their 'loved ones' takes the cake. That is right folks, Harry Potter was raised in a cupboard under the stairs for 11 years! Not in a lovely castle or mansion as we were told! I took a note to research and listened as Harry went on.

Harry: I didn't even have a bedroom till the Hogwarts letter arrived. I didn't know what Hogwarts was, but I was just glad to get mail. I was always forced to do chores and cook meals since I was around the age of 4.

I almost snapped my quill with this. Forced to do chores at the age of 4. That is abuse beyond belief. However, I kept my calm and listened on.

Harry: Cooking was the only chore I enjoyed, but they always denied me food, just giving me scraps and water. They wanted to pretend that my freakiness would go away if they kept me locked up.

When I saw Harry shudder, the mysterious second 'friend' rubbed his back. I raised my eyebrow at this second person. When I asked who he was, the friend just told me to focus on Harry and he was there as his support. This got me thinking as I look at the two. I smile in my mind as I see a lovely couple one day. I chew on my bottom lip and come up with my next question.

Rita: May I ask what you think of these books about your many adventures battling monsters and challenges during your absence from our world?

Again, the boy hero surprises me with his answer.

Harry: Books? I been under a staircase for most of my life. I barely been outside the neighborhood.

Rita: What you are saying is that the books about your great glories in battle are false?

Harry: Yes. None of those are true. I was teased by kids at school, ignored by teachers, starved by my aunt, beat by my uncle, and chased by my cousin.

I pause here in my thoughts and anger. My hands clutching my quill as I write down his words. So many lies from Dumbledore about Harry's wellbeing. I had to stop and let Harry calm himself. I could see tears on his cheeks and his body was shaking like a leaf. The boy hero looked like a scared dog or cat. He looked so fragile. Once Harry calmed himself, I wanted to dig more into what he said.

Rita: What about the beatings you mentioned?

This caused Harry to whiten and tense up before he responded.

Harry: The beatings started as soon as I was 2. If I did anything wrong, I would get punish. If my cousin did anything wrong, I would get punished. I would get punished if my uncle's day was rough. I would get punished if my chores were not finished. Basically, if anything went wrong, I got punished.

While I scribble down his words, I think and get angrier at Dumbledore.

Rita: Would it be safe to say that I could get a medical report? Dumbledore has told us that you were living the life and perfectly happy?

This is where the mysterious figured answered for Harry.

Unknown: Maybe if we could word out on Harry's true story, we could solve the mystery behind some things on the wills. For instant, did you know the will of his parents were sealed…And the amount of poisons and potions in Harry could have sent him to his death by his mid-30s.

I just stared in shock at the statement. Nothing made sense anymore, was everything we were told a lie? I needed answers.

Unknown: Also, why was Harry's heritage hidden from him for years? And why is he so popular? How can anyone know what happened that Halloween night? The truth lies in Harry as he is the lone survivor. You must remember that he was a child too...to lose your mother in front of your eyes is something no one would wish to see.

My heart breaks upon hearing this. I know that he was right. We remember Harry as the sole survivor, but forget what he lost that night. Harry lost a loving mother and father. A caring home. His childhood. I beg my readers, let us not forget what the Potter sacrificed for our safety. Harry and the stranger both left after saying he needed his rest. Once they left I headed to the nearest goblin. I also began to write this article. There is much to uncover. Signing off, Rita Skeeter.'

Harry smiled weakly at Sora and said, "Thank you for being there for me." Sora smiled somewhat as Harry cried his relief on his shoulder. Right now, Sora needed to be there for Harry as a friend. However, he had hopes for future. The boys laid the Daily Prophet down and went back to their breakfast after Harry calmed down. They ate in silence while Sora made sure Harry ate plenty to start his healing. 'Yes. It is a long road... but soon Harry will be happy.' Sora thought to himself.

-End Chapter 11-

Author Note: I deeply apologize to all my followers and favorites for my silence. Things have been busy and I have not felt the great inspiration to write lately. Please note that I am trying to find a good job in real life and its really hard to be creative. I promise to try to update my stories more often for you folks to enjoy! As always, feel free to leave a review and favorite and follow! Cheers, Golden


End file.
